


EXO English Song Translation/Lyrics

by brelovescats



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A book full of the English lyrics for EXO songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. EXO - Mama

**Author's Note:**

> I find these english lyrics the same way anyone else does. The difference is that I put them all in one place.

EXO - Mama

Careless, careless. Shoot anonymous, anonymous.  
Heartless, mindless. No one. who care about me?

I guess I have no choice but to tolerate who was lost outside  
Even though I close my eyes

MAMA! Answer me, why did the people change  
Did they notice the existence of that time  
I have forgotten how to just hear, love and care, no longer but lost  
Turning their backs while working while living

Full of envy behing that anonymous mask  
Even after seeing the end, you’re still full with hunger  
Are you satisfied now?

Wouldn’t we face our eyes anymore?  
Wouldn’t we communicate? Wouldn’t we love?  
Tearing up to the reality that hurts  
Say MAMA if you can change it, say MAMA

From a day we were behind the bars of a smart prison voluntarily  
0 & 1 were used digitally to make my personality  
There is no life, feelings and warmth over there, there is only trashy language  
There’s a wilderness of a self-desolated one  
Lonliness increases as days go by  
As human beings we can only be hurt. Yeah-

Laugh, cry all together, holding hands meeting that feeling  
Each resemble and connect to each other  
If you ever want to recover.

Wouldn’t we face our eyes anymore?  
Wouldn’t we communicate? Wouldn’t we love?  
Tearing up to the reality that hurts  
Say MAMA if you can change it, say MAMA

Turnback!

Die, kill, shout the fight. This is not a war  
MAMA MAMA MAMA MAMA Help me to Turn back  
MAMA MAMA MAMA MAMA Aware of Rolling back  
Getting hit and back, sharing sides, this is not even a game  
MAMA MAMA MAMA MAMA Help me to Turn back  
Yeah-

Careless, careless. (MAMA) Shoot anonymous, anonymous. (MAMA)  
Heartless, mindless. (MAMA) No one. Who care about me? (MAMA)

I’m grateful to be allowed to live in this blessed days  
Every day creating new ties  
Sharing good love with everyone rather than shhatered hearts  
If you can still laugh

Wouldn’t we face our eyes anymore?  
Wouldn’t we communicate? Wouldn’t we love?  
Tearing up to the reality that hurts  
Say MAMA if you can change it, say MAMA

Careless, careless. Shoot anonymous, anonymous.  
Heartless, mindless. No one. Who care about me?

 

Read more: http://www.kpoplyrics.net/exo-k-mama-lyrics-english-romanized.html#ixzz4Im9ZC2Qz   
Follow us: @kpoplyrics_net on Twitter | kpoplyricsnet on Facebook


	2. EXO - What Is Love

EXO - What Is Love

Girl, I can’t explain what I feel.  
Oh baby my baby, baby, baby, baby.. yeah.

Making a day feel like a minute  
With you, Im the main character of a movie  
As if Im about to film an action scene to come see you,  
as if Ive become a hero

Youre perfect to me, I imagined  
How would it be if we were together?  
If only you say okay, everything is perfect, oh baby

I lost my mind, the moment I saw you  
Except you, everything get in slow montion  
Tell me, if this is love  
Sharing and learning countless emotions everyday with you  
Fighting, crying and hugging  
Tell me, if this is love

All the guys in the world are jealous of me  
They must be jealous to death of me, for having you  
Even after the sun goes down and moon goes down, it will never change  
You will find out that Im a guy whom you can trust

I dont know why, this unconditional emotion  
Did I ever imagine?  
Next to me, you shine more brightly as I become a better guy

I lost my mind, the moment I saw you  
Except you, everything get in slow montion  
Tell me, if this is love  
Sharing and learning countless emotions everyday with you  
Fighting, crying and hugging  
Tell me, if this is love

If you wish and wish earnestly  
Will it come true, like the fairytales?  
A never-ending happy ending, happily ever after  
I will trust you, protect you and comfort you  
I will be on your side  
I will never leave your side

I lost my mind, the moment I saw you  
Except you, everything get in slow montion  
Tell me, if this is love  
Sharing and learning countless emotions everyday with you  
Fighting, crying and hugging  
Tell me, if this is love

All the guys in the world are jealous of me  
They must be jealous to death of me, for having you  
My babe, baby babe, baby baby  
I can tell, this is love  
I will make you smile often like a child  
I will make you feel the most comfortable, like a friend  
My babe, baby babe, baby baby  
Tell me, what is love.


	3. EXO - Miracles In December

EXO - Miracles In December

I’m struggling to find you who I cannot see  
I’m struggling to find you who I cannot hear  
I see things that I couldn’t see before  
I hear things that I couldn’t hear before  
After you left me, I have grown a power that I didn’t have before

The selfish me who has only thought about myself  
The me who didn’t know your feelings and ignored it  
I couldn’t believe myself that I have changed this much  
Your love can still move me like this

If I just think of you, I can fill this world with you  
Because each snowdrop is one tear drop that belongs to you  
But theres just one thing that I can’t do and it’s to make you come to me  
I hope I don’t have this miserable power

The selfish me who has only thought about myself  
The me who didn’t know your feelings and ignored it  
I couldn’t believe myself that I have changed this much  
Your love can still move me like this

Stopping the time, (I) go back to you  
I open this book of memories and I open up your page  
And in the book I’m in there, in there with you

The small and weak person, because of your love  
Just like this for everything (my whole existence)  
I changed the whole world

The me who didn’t know how to be thankful for love  
The me who thought that the end was the end  
To the image of you who wanted me to be, I fixed myself everyday  
I think my love will continue on forever

Stopping the time, (I) go back to you  
I open this book of memories and I open up your page  
And in the book I’m in there, in there with you  
The things that I met that winter

I’m struggling to find you who I cannot see  
I’m struggling to find you who I cannot hear


	4. EXO - History

EXO - History

Listen, can you feel it? My heart is racing  
(My heart be breakin’)  
With an angry heart, I cried and I shouted, “ha!”  
(My pain be creepin’)

Black and white, still north and south – the endless war scene  
The despair of the sun, split in half

I went round and round from far away  
And I came back here to start again  
I’m filled with errors but as I learn, I can get stronger  
The day we realize that the sun is one that is big and great  
Everyone together goes toward our future

I need you and you want me, in this planet called earth  
Every, every, every day, the history that I make

Break it! The breaking of desire- Move it! The virtue of destruction  
(No more shakin’ like that)  
Magic – when time passes, it will play again as if it is rewashed

Transcending time and space, I dream of an Eden’s morning  
Let’s go! We are that kind of existence

I went round and round from far away  
And I came back here to start again  
I’m filled with errors but as I learn, I can get stronger  
The day we realize that the sun is one that is big and great  
Everyone together goes toward our future

I need you and you want me, in this planet called earth  
The day we give birth to a dream, we rise up again

Get up, get up, get up (turn it on)  
Get up, get up, get up

When you want to believe that it’s forever  
When you are hesitating, saying that you’ll do it someday  
You never know if tomorrow will be the end  
Forget about regrets, don’t be afraid

Please love, love, love – the more harmonized it is, the more perfect  
All sadness and joy is here – you and I are of the same life

Ya! The moment we were born as one  
The moment we meet this ever-consuming world  
We get more, more, more farther away, more and more  
The sun broke into two and lost its power

As time goes by, as time goes by, as time goes by  
The moment I meet the world of my earnest dreams  
My heart races, it jumps, boom boom boom boom boom boom

I went round and round and came back here to start again  
Yeah, EXO-M, EXO-K – the future we are about to start – history

The day we realize that the sun is one that is big and great  
With one heart, one sun, we are endlessly becoming stronger as one

I need you and you want me, in this planet called earth  
Every, every, every day, the history that I make


	5. EXO - Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I laugh every time omg

EXO - Wolf

I feel the sensation; I feel it at once.  
I’ll take you in one mouthful like cheese.  
I take in [your] scent, scrutinize [your] color  
I’ll eat you up with more refine than [drinking] wine.  
Ah, but the strength in my toenail weakens, so my appetite yeah is gone.

Maybe I’m sick. Have I fallen ill?  
Yeah I’m in trouble.  
Get a grip. How’d you get your heart stolen by a human?  
It’s [the human] only a one-bite meal.

Hey bite tight and then shake, shake ‘til you lose your mind.  
Hey do it in a style you’ve never tried.  
Before the big full moon comes out, do away with it.

That’s right wolf. I’m a wolf. Awhooo~  
Ah I love you~  
I’m a wolf and you’re a beauty.  
That’s right wolf. I’m a wolf. Awhooo~  
Ah I love you~  
I’m a wolf and you’re a beauty.

I’ve fallen for this irresistible, powerful feeling and I’ve let go [of myself].  
I like simplicity  
The hidden thing within me has opened its eyes now.

Eeyahh~ Look at that girl fall into terror  
Can’t, can’t understand the situation before her eyes.  
‘That dirty wolf guy will end up eating me.’  
But that’s not it. I’ve fallen in love [with you].  
I’m already a pro. A goddess like you.  
The one who’s stolen my entire heart  
I am only a healthy offering/sacrifice.  
I’m already a fool. A goddess like you.  
The owner who’s to pull out all of my teeth  
I am only a faithful slave.

Hey bite tight and then shake shake ‘til you lose your mind.  
Hey do it in a style you’ve never tried.  
Before the big full moon comes out, do away with it.

That’s right wolf. I’m a wolf. Awhooo~  
Ah I love you~  
I’m a wolf and you’re a beauty.  
That’s right wolf. I’m a wolf. Awhooo~  
Ah I love you~  
I’m a wolf and you’re a beauty.

I can’t get enough of you. I’m in trouble.  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
I can’t get enough of you. I’m in trouble.  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

That yellow moon teases me, that I can’t have you.  
‘But you’re only a rough beast.’  
If you’re going to say that kind of thing, get lost. If you need [me], change me.  
I can never let her go.

I’ve fallen for this irresistible, powerful feeling and I’ve let go [of myself].  
I like simplicity  
The hidden thing within me has opened its eyes now.

I’ve fallen for this irresistible, powerful feeling and I’ve let go [of myself].  
I like simplicity  
The hidden thing within me has opened its eyes now.

That’s right wolf. I’m a wolf. Awhooo~  
Ah I love you~  
I’m a wolf and you’re a beauty.  
That’s right wolf. I’m a wolf. Awhooo~  
Ah I love you~  
I’m a wolf and you’re a beauty.


	6. EXO - Overdose

(Come in)

I drew you in closer with all I had  
Now I can’t turn it back  
This is clearly a dangerous addiction  
So bad no one to stop her

Her love her love  
The only thing I want is her love  
Her fatal fantasy  
I’m drunk with ecstasy

Oh she wants me~ oh she’s got me, oh she hurts me  
What else can be better than this?

Someone call the doctor, hold me and tell me  
Love is a sickness, an addiction, overdose  
It’s harder to control as time goes by  
I’m falling deeper into her  
Oh too much, it’s you, your love, this is overdose  
Too much, it’s you, your love, this is overdose

Seeing you inside makes me want you even more  
After my breath quickens and chokes  
I feel a shiver and then a sigh

Her love her love is like poison to me  
I can’t escape  
My blood gets hotter and she controls all of me

Oh she wants me~ oh she’s got me, oh she hurts me  
I keep thinking and thinking about you

Someone call the doctor, hold me and tell me  
Love is a sickness, an addiction, overdose  
It’s harder to control as time goes by  
I’m falling deeper into her  
Oh too much, it’s you, your love, this is overdose  
Too much, it’s you, your love, this is overdose

Everyone asks me if I changed  
It’s like you’re nailed into my heart  
My world is filled with you

I can’t stop, I’m already filled with you  
Right now, this moment, you’re in my heart

E X O

Rap)  
I taste you and drink you  
My heart trembles, I keep drinking you in but it’s not enough yet  
This thirst sends shivers even to my fingertips, hold onto that moment  
Don’t stop going, it’s so good, can’t stop  
Hey doctor, it won’t go like this  
You and I will become one with the uncontrollable attraction  
Without this feeling, it’s like I am dead  
The reason I live is because of my addiction to the sweetness that is you

(Someone call the doctor)

Someone call the doctor, I need her  
I can’t stand it for a single day  
You’re an addiction I don’t want to escape  
For a long time, this trap is beautiful  
Oh too much, it’s you, your love, this is overdose  
Too much, it’s you, your love, this is overdose


	7. EXO - Growl

Yo, okay

I’m warning you just in case (listen carefully)  
It’s dangerous now (so dangerous)  
Stop provoking me (there’s going to be trouble)  
I don’t even know myself

My breath keeps on stopping  
You walk towards me  
You smile at me  
Maybe you’re attracted to me too

My sights become dark  
When you stare at me  
The sound of your breathing  
You’re the one that makes me crazy

So nobody can look at you (when you smile)  
I want to hide you inside my embrace (I’m so serious)  
The stares that are after you  
Wakes up inside me  
There’s a harsh/fierce swirl/storm

A dark shadow has woken up inside of me  
Sparks fly in my eyes as I look at you  
Everyone step away from her (step away)  
It’s going to get fierce from now on  
I’m growling, growling, growling  
I’m growling, growling, growling  
I’m growling, growling, growling  
If you don’t back away then I don’t care if you get hurt

With agitated stare and cutting tension  
I’m searching your surroundings  
You just stay still and look at me  
I’ll never let you go you’ll see

The stares that are seeking you who’s vividly shining in the blurry space  
The sound of the alarm is ringing in me

A dark shadow has woken up inside of me  
Sparks fly in my eyes as I look at you  
Everyone step away from her (step away)  
It’s going to get fierce from now on  
I’m growling, growling, growling  
I’m growling, growling, growling  
I’m growling, growling, growling  
If you don’t back away then I don’t care if you get hurt

E X O

Just in case another wolf looks at you  
Because my girl is too perfect  
I hold you softly within me [OR] I embrace you softly  
I become violent just for you

Only the strong one gets the beautiful woman  
Just go back because there’s no place  
You have zero chance  
Stop looking you’re going to wear her out  
If you desire her you have to win against me first

Let’s erase everyone one by one except us  
Paused as if only you and I exist here

A dark shadow has woken up inside of me  
Sparks fly in my eyes as I look at you  
Everyone step away from her (step away)  
It’s going to get fierce from now on  
I’m growling, growling, growling  
I’m growling, growling, growling  
I’m growling, growling, growling  
If you don’t back away then I don’t care if you get hurt

I’m growling, growling, growling  
I’m growling, growling, growling  
I’m growling, growling, growling  
If you don’t back away then I don’t care if you get hurt


	8. EXO - Call Me Baby

This street is completely crazy  
Strangers in between people  
Every moment that we’re together like boom boom boom boom boom  
What up

Hey girl, that one moment felt like eternity (the fate-like moment)  
When you pierced into me in just one moment (like lightning, in this world)  
You called my name and came to me

It’s amazing, like a flash of light, you fill me up the moment I see you, oh my  
Sit here comfortably and listen to my story now  
Oh I don’t care, even if I have to go far  
I’ll be the one man to be by your side

You seeped into my dry lips and woke me up  
The time’s wasting girl  
So don’t wait, don’t wait too long

There are many who shine but look at what’s real among them  
Call me baby, Call me baby, Call me baby, Call me baby  
(You know my name girl)

My heart grows bigger for you and it closes its door for everyone else but you  
(You know I’m here girl)  
Call me baby, Call me baby, Call me baby, Call me baby  
Even if it’s many times, Call me girl

You make me exist as myself, you’re the only one in my world  
You’re the one, You’re the one  
Girl you’re the one I want

There are many who shine but look at what’s real among them  
Call me baby, Call me baby, Call me baby, Call me baby  
(You know my name girl)

Even if it’s many times, Call me girl

Baby girl, even among all the greed and all the words  
You showed that you believe in me  
Even if everyone changes and leaves me, you are my lady  
All I need is for you to hold my hand

There are many who shine but look at what’s real among them  
Call me baby, Call me baby, Call me baby, Call me baby  
(You know my name girl)

My heart grows bigger for you and it closes its door for everyone else but you  
(You know I’m here girl)  
Call me baby, Call me baby, Call me baby, Call me baby  
Even if it’s many times, Call me girl

I was once trapped in a dark maze (in the darkness)  
But I hear your voice that woke me up  
You made me be born again, yeah

E-X-O Listen!  
Say my name (Louder)  
If you become my light and pull me through this chaotic place (what up)  
I’ll hold you and never change, I’ll hold you and face those who left me  
Never don’t mind about a thing  
You came into the big emptiness in my heart

In this shaking world (whoo babe)  
You were the only one who became my light  
Girl you’re the one I want  
(You’re the one I want)

There are many who shine but look at what’s real among them  
Call me baby, Call me baby, Call me baby, Call me baby  
(You know my name girl)

(I’ll be your baby yeah- Ho!)  
You make me exist as myself (You know I’m here girl)  
You’re the only one in my world, you’re the one, You’re the one  
Girl you’re the one I want  
(You’re the one that I want)

There are many who shine but look at what’s real among them  
Call me baby, Call me baby, Call me baby, Call me baby  
(You know my name girl)

Even if it’s many times, Call me girl


	9. EXO - One And Only

EXO - One And Only

(D.O)  
This air is a breath I take with permission  
I swim but this is still within your chest  
Even in my dreams I dream of you All night (All night)

(Suho)  
The moment I stretch my arm  
This feeling ripples at the tip of my fingers  
That is You all of it is You

(Kai)  
Our times are dyed with the color of the water  
Your warm smile is Beautiful  
I am happy just as it is  
So don’t give me freedom

(Chen)  
You are the one I found, One and One and Only  
Touching the tip of our toes, touching our hands, touching our space  
All of it is you

(Baekhyun)  
Your soft caress that draws me  
When I’m still in your frame  
I am the most comfortable  
I am caged inside of you

(Chanyeol)  
Yeah like I can be almost caught by your hand  
Inside this fish bowl  
Is filled with your warmth  
This is my transparent space

(Chen)  
Past the glass wall, the seasons are reflected  
They don’t matter to me at all

(Lay)  
The seasons that touch my skin  
Are all you yeah

(Suho)  
Your hands that cover my eyes  
I fall into a deep sleep

(Xiumin)  
From the faint sliver of sunlight  
That can be seen between your fingers

(D.O)  
(Girl you are my)  
You are the one I found, One and One and Only  
Touching the tip of our toes, touching our hands, touching our space  
All of it is you

(Suho)  
Your soft caress that draws me  
When I’m still in your frame  
I am the most comfortable  
I am caged inside of you

(Sehun)  
I want you, stay by my side  
Ain’t nobody but you

(Chanyeol)  
The water fog dissipates, only you become clear  
The scenery before me stops, only you take a breath  
Don’t allow me to be something other than yours

(D.O)  
Girl you are my

(Xiumin)  
This place is made only for me  
Your temperature, your light, your waves  
Are all tailored to me

(Chen)  
I walk on the clouds reflected on the surface  
I am swimming  
In this place that is bluer than the sky  
I am caged inside of you

(Lay)  
You got me girl, I got you

(Suho)  
Just like this baby forever in your arms

(Baekhyun)  
The color of my world is only silver, I don’t need any other color Yeah  
Oh I am caged inside of you

(Kai)  
Oh you got me girl, I got you girl, I got you girl

(D.O)  
Oh oh yeah, I am caged in this love


	10. EXO - Heaven

EXO - Heaven

Hello angel, you’re like a painting  
You’re all I see when I look to the skies  
City street lights, even if the lights go out  
And the moon disappears, it’s bright because  
I have a star that fell from the skies  
And it’s you  
I keep laughing for some reason every night  
Even when I close my eyes, I can’t sleep  
I spend the entire night with thoughts of you  
Your sparkling smile lets me breathe  
Probably you, you  
I’m sure you have wings hidden behind your back  
Anyone can tell you’re my angel  
I can fly as long as I’m with you

The sky gave you everything  
And this world gave me you  
I want to keep you by my side  
So you can’t fly back into the sky  
Hold you down, keep you with me  
Hug you

Hello angel, you’re like a painting  
You’re all I see when I look to the skies  
City street lights, even if the lights go out  
And the moon disappears, it’s bright because  
I have a star that fell from the skies  
And it’s you

And it’s you

She says, easily, so easily  
To not jokingly call her so pretty  
Hold me even more warmly, like a blanket  
Stay by my side like the beginning without change  
I’ll be always with you, all I could imagine  
I’d do anything if it meant this could be forever  
If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up  
And I just wanna know your everyday

The sky gave you everything  
And this world gave me you  
So your heart won’t be hurt  
So it can’t even be harmed  
I’ll protect you, I’ll live for you  
I promise you that

Hello angel, you’re like a painting  
You’re all I see when I look to the skies  
City street lights, even if the lights go out  
And the moon disappears, it’s bright because  
I have a star that fell from the skies  
And it’s you

Even the brightest jewel in heaven  
For sure couldn’t be brighter than you  
Don’t drift away from me  
Baby won’t you stay  
I’ll love only you forever

Hello angel, you’re like a painting  
You’re all I see when I look to the skies  
City street lights, even if the lights go out  
And the moon disappears, it’s bright because  
I have a star that fell from the skies  
And it’s you

And it’s you


End file.
